bs01gtfandomcom-20200214-history
BS01 Game Team:Respect Policy
Due to recent developments, a new policy is being put down. This policy is known as the Respect Policy, and will be followed by members and enforced by the Wiki Staff. Any violations of this policy will be dealt with accordingly. Member's Behavior towards Staff Members 1) You should listen to staff. You should always listen to the staff, as they are the people who maintain order on the Wiki and, and they know what's best for the wiki. 2) When complaining, use constructive criticism. It serves no point to simply yell or scream at a staff member. If you wish to complain, complain to them politely and constructively. 3) A staff member's decision should always be recognized as the final one. The only exceptions are if another decision is made by consensus among the staff, a decision is made by the General Manager(s) and/or the Admin, or a compromise is made between the members and staff.' '''4) Do not flame a staff member.' Once again, complain constructively. Failure to do so may be recognized as spamming and the member will be warned. 5) Please do not make fun of a staff member. The staff are doing a difficult job managing the Wiki. Making fun of them only makes their lives harder. 6) Do not revert a staff member's edit(s). If you have a problem with what a staff member has done to a page, bring it up on that page's talk page. Do not simply revert the edit. However, if the edit is something minor (i.e duped word etc.), or if the staff member has done an accidental mistake (i.e accidentally adding something onto the wrong section), by all means go ahead and revert/correct that edit. 7) Respect the responsibilities of staff members. It is the job of the staff to distribute warning templates and tell members how they are breaking rules or what they are doing wrong. Please do not take on these jobs unless there are no staff online at the time to preform these duties. Staff's Behavior Toward Normal Members 1) We will not flame you. This is much easier accomplished if you could do the same for us. 2) We will only revert an edit if we need to. Don't suggest we do it to single you out. One of the many staff-required jobs is to check edits. This is a single function done in the Recent Changes. Most of the time, we find the edit okay, but sometimes we find it is just unnecessary, junk, or even vandalism (our biggest tool in fighting a vandal is checking edits). Basically, give us a break if you think we're out to get you. We're not. 3) We do our best to respect you. This is a community. Think of us as a simple enforcer group keeping peace. We will NOT treat you like garbage. 4) Your voice counts to us. We may have "final word" on matters, but we are VERY flexible in decisions if needed. Swert himself has made 14 decisions over one matter, ultimately just doing what the public wants. If the public decides to do something, we can and will try to adjust our decisions to benefit everyone. Do not, however, disrespect our decisions. 5) We try to be polite to you. Normally we're polite, but if you tick us off, we may set off. There are various unwritten policies for what happens if this does happen. For the most part, we're gentle souls who are just doing a stressful enough job. If you show us bad vibes, we'll focus it back to you. 6) Our policies do not change. And as such, the staff will always follow them, and how we behave toward you will be based on them. We will not be changing any policy for any reason, especially spoilers, so please do not try to get us to. 7) We respect your authority in editing. All members can edit (except blocked members, and we'd prefer any vandal reading this not edit either, since you'd just make our job a lot harder anyway) and as such we will respect your ability to edit. But try to remember, we also have that chore. Behavior Toward All Members 1) No flaming other members. If you're mad about something, do not take it out on other members. Doing so is pointless and will most likely get you blocked. If you do not feel you can edit kindly and civilly, don't edit at all. 2) No edit warring. At times, two members will disagree about which member's version of a given page is better. In cases like this, do not just revert over and over again and hope the other member gives up. Use talk pages to settle arguments. That's why they're there. Edit wars can only be solved in two ways: Either the issue is talked over on a talk page, or a staff member intervenes. Please try for the first way. 3) No one normal member's judgment goes above another's. You work things out through consensus, not through one member asserting his authority over another member. All non-sysops are equal. 4) Use common sense. If you think something you are about to say or do will upset people or seem disrespectful, don't do it. Use common sense to determine what is respectful and what isn't. 5) Please do not retaliate. If someone does something to you that you think is mean or ill-willed, don't do something back to that member. It's childish, and you will both get in trouble for it. See the below section for what to do if someone has done something to you. Reporting Violations If you feel that a member is violating any of the above rules, take it to a staff member. You can either inform the staff member on his talk page or (preferably) through an external source, such as BZPower. And if a staff member has done something to you which you think is inappropriate and/or a violation of this policy, please post your complaint in the Project:Problems and Suggestions. The case will be reviewed and the staff member will be dealt with accordingly if your complaint is found to have a basis in fact. You are not, however, to use the Center unless you can view what happened to you with a clear and unbiased opinion and still find the staff member's behavior objectionable; if you have already fine-tuned yourself see everything only from your perspective, your complaint(s) will be rendered pointless and unconstructive, and will quickly be dismissed. So please, think for a minute before you complain. Bottom Line Following all of the rules listed here will allow for a much friendlier, happier, and cleaner Wiki for us all to edit on.